1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a child play safe hat and more particularly pertains to a new protective headwear for a child for preventing head injuries to babies and toddlers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of a child play safe hat is known in the prior art. More specifically, a child play safe hat heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior are includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,581,773; 5,657,492; 3,696,441; 5,081,717; 3,366,971; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 369,014.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new protective headwear for a child. The inventive device includes a frame including an adjustable and padded band, a visor extending from a front of the band, and four arcuate cover support members each having a pair of ends which are detachably attachable to the band intermediate portions of each of the arcuate cover support members are coupled together; and also includes a cover having a tail-like portion extending downwardly from a back thereof and being padded to protect the back of a child's neck and being securely fitted over and about the frame; and further includes a plurality of hook and loop fasteners being securely attached to the ends of the arcuate cover support members and to the band. As an option, a chin strap having ends with hook and loop fasteners securely attached thereof is detachably attached to the band.
In these respects, the protective headwear for a child according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of preventing head injuries to babies and toddlers.